The Recital
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: She fell in love with him when she first heard him play the violin. Both his beauty and the music he played drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He fell in love with her when he heard her beautiful voice. It drew him in and did not let him go. But their love is forbidden for they are bitter rivals in a competition for the Grand Prize.


A request fic for the lovely TsukiyoTenshi for correctly guessing the two songs that I had put in my fic "As Fate Would Have It"! Congrats to you! I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome

Rating: T

Summary: She fell in love with him when she first heard him play the violin. Both his beauty and the music he played drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He fell in love with her when he heard her beautiful voice. It drew him in and did not let him go. But their love is forbidden for they are bitter rivals in a competition for the Grand Prize.

* * *

The Recital

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as she let the beautiful serenade of the violin caress her ears. It sent chills down her spine whenever he played Her heart pounded in her chest when the music reached a crescendo; that was always her favorite part. She peeked her eyes opened to see the young man bit his lip in concentration as he stroked the bow across the strings in a delicate manner. His fingers seemed to glide over the notes as he swayed with the music. A gasp left her lips when the boy cracked open his eyes locked gazes with her. Violet met blue and a message was sent.

" _This song is for you."_

Placing her hand over her fast beating heart, Kagome felt her knees buckled slightly. She frowned when some other girl squealed out, thinking that he was looking at her. No, the boy playing the violin belonged to Kagome and Kagome alone. Shooting the squealing fangirl a glare and telling her to be quiet, the young woman focused her attention back to the stage. He had just finished up his song and was preparing to take a bow as a few people tossed roses at his feet. Kagome clutched the dark blue rose that she had in her hands as she fought back the wave of nervousness. She was going to do it today. With a shaky breath, she tossed the flower through the air, watching it land in front of the boy.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto paused in his second bow when someone called out his name. He saw her watching him with those big, blue eyes of hers. A smirk tilted at his lips when he saw that adorable blush on her cheeks. Quirking a brow when she pointed at his feet, Ikuto shifted his gaze down and spotted the dark blue rose among the others that were being thrown at his feet. A slightly smile touched his face as he smoothly picked up the flora and placed it in his mouth. He sent a charmingly wink at her before stepping off the stage.

"Kyaah!" some random fangirl squealed. "Did you see that! Ikuto-sama winked at me!"

That stirred an argument among the other girls around Kagome, but the dark-haired girl could not waste anymore time. She had to get back before her manager noticed that she was missing. Kagome prayed that the strict woman was still engrossed with the meeting with the recital director. Nakamura-san would surely yell at her for even daring to watched Tsukiyomi Ikuto play if it was not to scout out the competition. She politely pushed her way through the arguing females desperate to make her way through to the aisle.

Just as she made it to the aisle and out the doors, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a shadowy hall. She struggled against her captor for a bit until warm lips dropped onto her temple and a sweet voice told her to shut up. "Ikuto-kun!" she squealed out, turning around in his arms. "What are you doing? I need to get back before Nakamura-san noticed I'm gone!"

Ikuto simply smirked and wrapped his arms even tighter around her slender waist. "I better make this quick then." He then leaned down and caught her lips with his own.

Butterflies exploded within Kagome's stomach when he pressed his mouth against hers. Only God knew how much she truly loved this man. These small rare moments of happiness were something she truly desired. Kagome was only ever happy when she was in Ikuto's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome kissed him back with just as much passion.

The couple shared a few more kisses, some long and some short, before the tender moment was shattered by the loud, screeching voice of Kagome's manager, Naramura Kikyou. "Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Where are you? It's time to start prepping your voice!"

Kagome cursed as her time with Ikuto was cut short. "I have to go. If Nakamura-san catches me with you, I won't hear the end of it." When she tried to move away from the boy, he tightened his arms once more. "Ikuto-kun!" she hissed.

"Thanks for the rose." He said as he stole another kiss from her lips before letting her go.

Delicate fingers touched her lips as she watched the raven-haired boy sneak off into the shadows of the hallway. Sighing when Nakamura-san called out her name once more, Kagome walked out into the light. "Here I am, Nakamura-san."

Kikyou marched over to the young protege with a sour look on her face. "Just what are you doing up here? You had better not be fraternizing with the competition."

"No, I was merely scoping out the competition." Kagome said, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto had just finished performing "What is a Youth?" composed my Nino Rota." Her heart raced at the thought that he had played such a beautiful, romantic song just for her on the main stage. _'And he played it so magically.'_ The dark-haired girl made sure to keep her face in a neutral facade to not reveal her true feelings.

Nakamura-san bit her thumb in rage. "Damn that Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He will not win this competition!" Kikyou turned her brown eyes down at Kagome and a smile lifted at her lips. "I know! We'll change your song!"

Kagome blanched. Why would they change her song?! She's been practicing "Eternal Snow" by Changin my Life for the past several months! She had finally gotten her voice to hit the correct pitch with every note! Schooling her expression into a look of frustration, Kagome put her foot down, "Nakamura-san, I am not changing my song minutes before I am to perform!" Plus, Kagome wanted to sing this song for Ikuto. He confided in her that he love her voice when she sung softly until reaching a chilling climax and finishing it off with softness in her voice. Be loved it so because he could easily match her pace with his violin and make beautiful music with her.

Kikyou frowned down at her protege. "Kagome-sama, you and I both know that your backup song, "Every Heart" by BoA will beat Tsukiyomi Ikuto's violin solo by miles!" She pointed a stern finger at Kagome. "Remember as your manager, I know what's best. Now go prep your voice because you have a lot of notes to hit in your solo!"

The young singer begrudgingly walked to her dressing room to do what her manager told her. She slammed the door shut behind her to show her frustration, making sure to lock it so that no one will disturb her.

"That girl has so much talent in that voice of hers." Nakamura-san said as she shook her head. "Now, I just gotta make your that crafty Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't bother her while she warms up." She narrowed her oaken eyes, searching for the raven-haired boy. Despite Kagome trying her best to hide her feelings, Kikyou knew that her protege was in love with her rival. But that was not allowed! No fraternizing with the enemy! And Tsukiyomi Ikuto was definitely the enemy. He's beaten Kagome in the last five recital competitions. But this was the dark-haired singer's time to shine! Kagome has been practicing for months and Nakamura Kikyou would not let that boy steal this win from her!

* * *

Ikuto placed his hands in his pocket, a satisfied look on his face making him resemble a cat. He had managed to steal a few kisses from the girl that he loved. And in a few more performances, he would hear her beautiful voice crooning out a song that she had chosen for him. He could vividly remember the first time her sweet singing voice caressed his ears. It was at a regional recital competition a few years ago.

He had just finished playing "Fur Elise" composed by Beethoven without making a single mistake.

The blue-haired boy knew that he had this win in the bag; no one else could match his skills when it came to musical talent. But then he heard it. Higurashi Kagome's wonderful sounding voice echoed throughout the room. She was singing "Dearest" by Hamasaki Ayumi. Her voice carried around the theatre, especially when her soft pitches hit a high note. Ikuto was instantly in love. Her voice drew him in and did not let go. Not only did she have a powerful singing voice, Higurashi Kagome was extremely beautiful. Her long dark hair fell to the middle of her back and her striking blue eyes popped out on her porcelain face. He wanted her, but she was his rival.

The dark-haired boy lost that competition to Kagome that day by only half a point. He made a objective to see that he was in every recital that she participated in. Until one day, he was scheduled to play after her. So once she had finished singing and he was preparing to go perform, Ikuto grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I want you..." he whispered with a sly smile on his face. When she blushed and tried to remove his hand from around her delicate wrist, he finished his sentence, "...to hear me play today. You always seem to disappear when it's my turn to perform."

She lifted her lip in a sneer. "Because I don't want to hear a sore loser play." Kagome said sourly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready for the award ceremony."

Ikuto smirked as he watched her walk away, appreciating the sway of her small, round hips. He knew that she would listen to him play today. Even if she sounded like she did not want to. Higurashi Kagome was only putting on a show for the other competitors. He grabbed his violin case and walked out onto the stage. Ikuto bowed before removing his precious instrument from its covering and got into position. Just as his bow touched the strings, his music flooded the theatre, leaving everyone in awe.

Including Higurashi Kagome.

She fell in love with his music the second she heard it. It drew her like a moth to a flame. Both his beauty - Tsukiyomi Ikuto was very handsome with blue hair that framed his chiseled face and deep tanzanite-blue eyes that stole her breath away whenever he looked at her -and his music enchanted her and Kagome knew that she was in love.

But their love was forbidden, especially now since they were both competing for the Grand Prize of the Japan National Recital, a one hundred thousand dollar contract with Shine Bright Co. Then there was the fact that Kagome's manager hated Ikuto for stealing the win for the past five competitions, giving him an upper hand with the judges. He shook his head and walked to his dressing room to prepare for the award ceremony.

* * *

Ikuto had managed to give his manager the slid to find an unoccupied seat in the theatre just minutes before Kagome's performance. His tanzanite eyes gleamed with adoration as he gazed up at the beautiful creature that belonged to him. She was dressed in a light blue dress that fell just below her knees with white ruffled peeking out from beneath the skirt. Around her delicate shoulders was a white fur shawl and she had her hair done up into a half-updo with two buns and left the rest to cascade down her back in waves.

He frowned when the music began to play. This was not the song she had spent months rehearsing. Why did she change it? Kagome's eyes looked sad as she began the first verse of her song. Her voice was chillingly sad and he did not like that. Getting up from his seat, Ikuto snuck down to the orchestra below and grabbed the nearest violin. Motioning to the conductor that they were playing the wrong song, he began to play the song that Kagome had practiced so hard for.

Kagome paused in her singing when the music suddenly changed. She shot the judges a nervous look before peeking down at the orchestra. Her blue eyes shot open when she spotted Ikuto leading the violins in the song that she was originally supposed to sing. Smiling, she easily changed her pitch to sing the song she had chosen for Ikuto.

 _Did you know? I fell in love with you_

 _How long will it be 'til you notice me?_

 _Feelings grow to the point where I break down searching for hope_

 _I can see you don't think of me_

 _Can't you realize my heart aches for you?_

 _Even though I know I'll never say these words, where can I go?_

She sung each word with meaning as she locked eyes with the blue-haired violinist. Kagome truly loved that man despite everything that they had to go through. The young singer closed her eyes as she let the music flow around her and she crooned out her next lyrics, singing from deep within her heart.

 _Like the snow quietly feelings drift anxiously_

 _Give me strength to believe this dream's within my reach_

 _Hold me tight, can three simple words make it right?_

 _To grasp the truth but yet long for change here with you_

 _I never want to feel this way_

 _I love you, the tears are flowing endlessly_

 _To long for pain that can't be ignored_

 _If that's the case then I truly don't want to know._

All she ever wanted to do was be a normal teen and be with the one she loved. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of everything finally coming to an end. No more recital competitions. No more rivalry. Only then could she and Ikuto be together in the way that they truly wanted. If either one of them won this contract with Shine Bright Co. they had promised to always be together no matter what. Kagome reached the climax of her song, her vocals mixing beautifully with Ikuto's violin playing.

 _It's clear to me there's so much that your heart just doesn't see_

 _A life without hearing you just can't be true_

 _I want to be with you_

 _Hold me tight, can three simple words make it right?_

 _To grasp the truth but yet long for change here with you_

 _I never want to feel this way_

 _I love you, can't you see these feelings are true?_

 _Though we're far apart you'll remain in my heart_

 _Eternally I am buried under the snow_

As she finished singing, Kagome was relieved when the audience applaud for her, though not as much as she had hoped. She curtsied politely before a thought entered her mind. A tender smile tilted at her lips before she walked over to where the orchestra was. Everyone was wondering what the young singer was doing as she reached her hand down and helped someone up onto the stage. They were shocked to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto climb up on the stage with Higurashi Kagome. It surprised them even more when he lifted his violin and began playing a melody.

Kagome easily caught Ikuto's frequency at which he was playing and adjusted her voice to match his. They performed together, on one stage, just as they had promised each other. She could not have been happier. Kagome sang her heart out with Ikuto playing alongside her. They stood back to back as the violinist stroked his fingers along the notes of the harmony. Kagome lifted her head and belted out beautifully, her voice carrying the high notes across the theatre.

Their song reached its climax and crescendo-ing down to soft melody until it finally ended. The theatre was silent for a moment before erupted into cheers for the duet, giving them a standing ovation. The judges were mildly surprised at this new act that was suddenly added, but said nothing since the audience clearly enjoyed seeing the two protege performing together. Plus it was the last act anyway, so no harm was done.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and gave her an adoring look. "We did it." he whispered.

"We finally performed together." she sighed. Kagome was ready to hear Nakamura-san's nagging voice when she found out that not only did she change her song, she performed with her rival.

* * *

"Kagome-sama!" Kikyou screeched. "Just what were you thinking! Not only did you change you change your song in the middle of your performance you performed with the enemy!" The manager could not believe her protege would defy her like that! All she asked was for Kagome to avoid Tsukiyomi Ikuto like he was the plague. "What if this ruins your chances of winning the contract?!"

The young singer said nothing as she listened to her manager nag on and on about how she should have not changed her song back or performed with Ikuto. But Kagome did not care. She finally stood on stage with the man that she loved. They sounded beautiful together and even the audience thought so. Right now, Kagome did not care if she won the competition now. She had fulfilled one of her life goals already. It was going to be official soon. Higurashi Kagome was going to be dating Tsukiyomi Ikuto very soon.

* * *

"Would Higurashi Kagome, Toin Rina, Suzumiya Haruhi, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto please return to the stage."

The four contestants walked onto the stage, each had different looks on their faces. Kagome was mildly surprised that even though there was a blunder in her performance, the judges still picked her to be in the top four. A green-haired girl, Rina, was smugly happy that the judges picked her over everyone else to be in the top four. Haruhi was just there, she was a bit indifferent about being in the top four. She was happy to be able to perform well and get this far. Ikuto already knew that he had placed high right from the beginning. No one could match his skill when it came to the violin.

The judges gave their critiques of the final four, starting with Rina. "Rina-san, your voice is extremely beautiful and the song that you sung was magnificent. However, you are not our winner today simply because we felt as if you held back your true potential and it was a little flat."

Rina frowned, but accepted the critique. She bowed politely before walking off the stage.

"Haruhi-sama, we very much enjoyed your guitar solo and song combination." the judges began, giving the girl some hope that they will announce her the winner of the competition. "But, the singing was not in tune with your guitar and was off key just in the slightest, So for that we cannot say that you are our winner."

Haruhi's face fell when the judges announced that she was not winning the contract with Shine Bright Co. She felt like she was going to cry, but she held her head up high and flashed them a bright smile. Haruhi thanked the judges for their time and allowing her to perform before leaving the stage.

Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest. It was down to Ikuto and herself as usual. They were always the final two. The singer was actually surprised that the judges placed her so high after she switched songs in the middle of her performance and then invited the violinist to do a duet with her. She fought back the urge to bit her names when the judges looked at her then Ikuto with an unknown look in their eyes.

Finally they spoke, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama and Higurashi Kagome-sama, we've been down this road so many times with you being neck and neck with each other. Ikuto-sama, your playing was magnificent as usual. You hit every note perfectly and your form was marvelous. It would seem to us that you are our winner today, but... Kagome-sama, you performed beautifully. Your voice never ceases to amaze us, even when you suddenly changed songs. It still sounded like a cohesive piece and for that it would be right to say that you are our winner." The judges paused, looking down at their notes. "But then you surprised us all with that beautiful duet that you, two, performed. You sound wonderful together and we are happy to announce that our winner is... Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Higurashi Kagome!"

Ikuto smiled when Kagome rushed over and hugged him tightly around the waist, burying her face into his chest. At the moment he did not care who saw them. He was going to lay claim on the beautiful woman in his arms. Lifting her face with his index finger, he said, "Congratulations, Kagome. We're no longer rivals."And with those words, he swooped in to take the greatest prize he'd ever accepted.

Kagome's kiss and her everlasting love.

"But partners," she whispered as she rose up on her tiptoes to receive the best prize ever.

Ikuto's sweet touch and loving adoration.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it dear and thanks again for giving me this opportunity to do this for you! Who knows, I may pick this back up and turn it into a full length story! I sure did enjoy writing it! P.S. when they performed together on stage, Kagome was vocalizing, and not really singing any words kinda like opera.  
PPS: I used the English version of "Eternal Snow" written by Nicole Martino. The video is on her youtube channel!

Ja ne!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


End file.
